Chapter 55 - Rematch, Jamie Vs Ash
The next day Ash and Pikachu were up bright and early outside for their battle with Jamie and Kerobolt. "Alright Ash, Pikachu...like before we don't won't you holding anything back. Give this battle everything you got. Right Kerobolt." smiled Jamie "Kero." nodded Kerobolt "Don't worry we won't give it anything less. Right Pikachu." assured Ash "Pika." nodded Pikachu "I want to see the reason why Timothy of all people would decide to train these two." thought Jamie to himself. "Alright Pikachu let's start off with Iron Tail!” shouted Ash Pikachu took off running toward Kerobolt with his tail glowing and jumped into the air. "Use Thunder Fang Kerobolt!” shouted Jamie Just as Pikachu swung his tail at Kerobolt, Kerobolt opened his mouth and caught his tail in his mouth. All of a sudden electricity started to surge around Pikachu's body while Kerobolt held him. "I can't believe he caught that Iron Tail." thought Ash "Alright Kerobolt slam him to the ground and then use Quick Attack!“ shouted Jamie Kerobolt raised Pikachu into the air and then slammed him onto the ground. He then dashed toward Pikachu and rammed him which sent him rolling backwards toward Ash. "Awe man he's just as good as before. Don't give up yet Pikachu!” yelled Ash "Chu." moaned Pikachu as he got back to his feet. "Come on Ash and Pikachu. You'll have to try harder if you plan on winning!” cheered Misty "Well if that work's for you, but I can tell you they can't win this battle." snickered Hinta "Why do you say that?" asked Brock "Ash isn't strong enough to truly beat Jamie yet." smiled Hinta "What do you mean?" asked Misty "Jamie is battling Ash and Pikachu for a different reason. Kinda like I did....He's trying to find out the reason why Timothy would train them. Kinda like I did." replied Hinta "Pikachu Thunderbolt!” shouted Ash Pikachu fired a large lightning bolt at Kerobolt, but when it hit Kerobolt he just shook it off. "We just can't win this way." thought Ash "Pika...Pi." agreed Pikachu "Come on Ash and Pikachu. Show me the reason why Timothy decided to train you two personally. Show me what power's you hold that would interest him to do that. Kerobolt use Electro Ball!” shouted Jamie Kerobolt created a ball of electrical energy and fired it at Pikachu. "Move out of the way Pikachu!” yelled Ash Before Pikachu could react and move out of the way the attack hit Pikachu and sent him rolling back. "Pikachu can't take much more of that." said Ash looking at Pikachu struggling to get back to his feet. "I guess you were right." sighed Misty "Jamie want's to know the reason why Timothy decided to train Ash and Pikachu." nodded Hinta "But why?" asked Brock "Just out of curiosity I guess." shrugged Hinta "Come Ash and Pikachu I know you two can do better than that." urged Jamie "Jamie we might lose this, but we're not giving up that easy." replied Ash "If that's the case, then show me what you got." nodded Jamie "This is my first time trying this, but here goes. Pikachu I hope we can handle this." said Ash to himself as he looked down at Pikachu. Ash closed his eye's and began to concentrate on drawing out his aura, before he began to concentrate on connecting his heart to Pikachu's as he suddenly started to glow. "What is Ash doing?” asked Misty "I'm not sure.” shrugged Brock "Chu." said Pikachu sounding shocked. Pikachu suddenly began to feel Ash's presences in his heart followed by a suddenly surge of power that he feet running through his body, be turned around and looked at Ash. "I think he's trying to use the Heart Fusion Technique." said Hinta "But how...I don't think Timothy taught him that yet?” wondered Tanza "What is the Heart Fusion Technique?" asked Misty "Remember that battle yesterday between Rodney and Timothy when they were glowing with their pokémon?" asked Hinta "Yea I remember." nodded Misty "I do to." nodded Brock "That's Heat Fusion. Basically a trainer give's their pokémon their power to increase their strength." explained Hinta "I see." nodded Misty as she looked at Ash and Pikachu as they stopped glowing. "So Ash is an aura user. This should be fun." smiled Jamie "Alright I did it." panted Ash smiling as he fell to one knee breathing heavy. "Chu...Pika...Pi." smiled Pikachu feeling re-energized. "I see so he's a newbie at it, but I can feel that he's given Pikachu allot of energy." Jamie said to himself. "So Pikachu how do you feel?" asked Ash as he got to his feet panting. "Pika...Pikachu." nodded Pikachu ready to start the battle again. "Hay Ash what do you say we keep this thing going." urged Jamie "Kero...Kero." nodded Kerobolt "Alright Pikachu let's keep this battle going. Pikachu use Thunder!” shouted Ash as he stood back up. "Pika...Pikachu!” shouted Pikachu as he fired a large lightning bolt at Kerobolt. "Quick Kerobolt use Electro Ball!” shouted Jamie Kerobolt created a ball of electrical energy, fired it, before it collided with the large lightning bolt. Pikachu's attack destroyed the orb, before hitting Kerobolt and sending him sliding backwards a few feet. "Kerobolt break it and use Quick Attack!” shouted Jamie "Keroooo!" howled Kerobolt as the electricity around him dispersed, before he dashed toward Pikachu. "Pikachu use Iron Tail!” shouted Ash Pikachu ran toward Kerobolt with his tail glowing, before jumping into the air spinningr. When he got close to Kerobolt he swung his tail and there was explosion that sent both of them sliding back out of the explosion. "Now Kerobolt use Electro Ball!” shouted Jamie "You use Thunderbolt Pikachu!” shouted Ash Pikachu and Kerobolt both fired their attack's and the collision resulted in a large explosion. "Now this is more like it." thought Jamie to himself. "Alright so far so good, but I don't see anyway to win yet...guess will have to keep at it." thought Ash to himself. "Now Pikachu is keeping up with Kerobolt pretty good. I never expected Ash to be able to use a technique like the Heart Fusion and he's still a newbie at using aura. On top of that the amount of energy he gave to Pikachu was massive and Pikachu seem's to be unfazed. Timothy I don't know what you did, but it look's like you did pretty good training them." thought Hinta to herself. "Aright Kerobolt use Giga Impact!” shouted Jamie and Kerobolt took off running toward Pikachu as he was covered in blue energy. "Pikachu you use Volt Tackle!” shouted Ash Pikachu took off running toward Kerobolt and when the two of them collided Pikachu was sent rolling backwards in front of Ash. "Pikachu." said Ash looking at Pikachu struggling to get back up. "What just happened?" asked Brock "Well to be honest Pikachu doesn’t have a chance now." replied Hinta "Why?" asked Misty "Ash and Pikachu are still newbie's at the Heart Fusion. Pikachu isn't trained to hold back his energy until needed. He used all the energy Ash gave him in that last attack." explained Hinta "Pikachu use Thunder!” shouted Ash Pikachu fired a large lightning bolt at Kerobolt again and when it hit Kerobolt he just shook it off. "Well look's like Pikachu's lost his bite. Kerobolt use Giga Impact again!” shouted Jamie Kerobolt dashed toward Pikachu covered in blue energy and collided with Pikachu sending him flying back into a tree. "Pikachu!” yelled Ash as Pikachu laid there. "Well it look's like he's out." sighed Brock "They gave it their all." nodded Hinta All of a sudden Pikachu's body started to crackle with electricity and it started to surge around his body. "What's going on?” wondered Ash looking at Pikachu. Pikachu struggled to get back to his feet and when he did Ash saw that his eye's were glowing yellow. "What the?” wondered Jamie “Kero?” wondered Kerobolt "It's happening again." noted Misty "What do you mean?" asked Hinta "During a contest in Brita Town Pikachu lost control of his power's." said Brock "Yea, but last time it was more wild and more energy was released. This time it's like more power is being held back." noted Tanza "What going on?” wondered Jamie "Pikachu!" shouted Ash "Pika!" shouted Pikachu as he raised his arm's in the arm and fired four large lightning bolt's toward Kerobolt. "This isn't good...Kerobolt brace yourself with Giga Impact!” shouted Jamie Kerobolt started to glow as the lightning bolt's hit him causing a large explosion and all of a sudden Pikachu fell to the ground unconscious. The resulting explosion created a large cloud of smoke, but when if finally cleared Ash saw that Kerobolt was still standing. "Well buddy we did our best, but Kerobolt is still standing." noted Ash as he walked over to Pikachu and picked him up. "You alright Ash?" asked Misty as she walked up to him. "Yea I’m just a little out of breath." nodded Ash "How about Pikachu?" asked Brock "I can't be sure, but I think he'll be ok.” smiled Ash "I'll take care of him." offered Eria as she walked up to Ash. "Thank you." smiled Ash as he passed Pikachu to her. "You to Kerobolt come on. Aussa, Kira, Nina, Nikita can you all lend me a hand?" asked Eria and they all nodded their heads and followed her into the house. 'I'll get you all something to eat. After that battle your sure to be hungry." noted Brock "I'll help you Brock." smiled Hinta and they went into the house. "Well Ash you and Pikachu are really another rare find indeed. All in all I say you both passed my test." laughed Jamie "Test...what do you mean?" asked Ash "I wanted to see why Timothy decided to train you and Pikachu and now I know. Let me tell you something Timothy told me once when I battled against him knowing that I couldn't win. Courage it is the discovery that you may not win and trying when you know you can lose." smiled Jamie as he held out his hand. "I see...thanks’ Jamie." smiled Ash as the two of them shook hands. To Be Continued............................. Category:Season 1 Content